The Trip Of A Life Time
by ThrashMetalQueen
Summary: REQUEST FROM ASHLEE NICOLEE, Co-written with Super T:: She promised herself, she wouldn't let him ruin her vacation. Christian Cage/OC, AJ Styles/OC -Full Summary Inside-
1. Prolouge

**The Trip Of A Lifetime**

_by: Madame Morrison_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Whitney Reynolds & Aimme James belongs to Ashlee Nicolee**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Type: Wrestling**

**Fan-Fiction Post: Chapter Story**

**For: Ashlee Nicolee**

**Pairings: Christian Cage/OC, AJ Styles/OC**

**Summary: She promised herself she wouldn't let him ruin her vacation. When everything gets all rearranged, out of order and torn into an absolute mess, the spot light shines on her and she needs to make the right choice.**

* * *

** Prolouge**

_Christian and Whitney loved each other so much. They had a passionate connection like no other. They had a strong trust, that could not be broken._

_Or so Whitney thought._

_Aimee James was Whitney's best friend. The two of them had known each other since high school. Some people actually mistaken them for sisters sometimes. In fact, Whitney thought of Aimee as a younger sister._

_Whitney had the perfect boyfriend, the most amazing best friend, and everything she had ever wanted. What could go wrong?_

_As another TNA show passed, Christian and Whitney went back to their apartment. Aimee lived near the both of them, so it wasn't too hard to get to either person. As Whitney left the house for only a couple of hours, she was betrayed._

_She only went to the store to stock up for her and Christian. But when she came back, her flawless, wonderful life was ruined._

_As Whitney entered through the door, she flipped on the lights and her eyes grew wide to the sight that was before her._

_"What the fuck is this!?" he exclaimed._

_Christian and Aimee were on the couch having sex. Aimee gasped and grabbed the nearest blanket and covered herself up. The only thing that Whitney could think of was to shobve the both of them out._

_"Get out of here!!"_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Credit goes to Super T for writing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Whitney was still seething as she remembered the horrible scene she had unfortunately saw just a few days ago. She could feel the anger boiling inside of her as the vision of Christian, the man that she loved, and Aimee, the girl she considered not only to be her best friend but also a sister, making love on the couch, caught up in the throes of passion.

Time heals everything? What bullshit, Whitney thought. Three days had passed since her best friend and boyfriend had stabbed her in the back, and yet she didn't feel any better. She hadn't spoken to Christian since the incident, and Aimee hadn't called her either. It pissed Whitney off because she thought that the least either of them could do was apologize and try to make the situation right. Maybe they were afraid, but that was no excuse in Whitney's eyes. She'd always believed that when you make a mistake, you face the consequences. She couldn't believe the nerve of her friend.

Whitney pulled her long, light brown hair into a loose ponytail and tried not to think about the horrible vision any longer as she began cleaning up the kitchen. She wasn't going to let anything ruin her day, which was going to be a fairly relaxing one. Whitney opened the refrigerator and critically glanced around, making a note of what she needed to buy. Then she rolled her eyes as she remembered something: she and Aimee were supposed to leave for Cancun today; since it was senior week and the girls always did something fun during that time. Whitney cursed silently under her breath. She did not want to see Aimee right now, but at the same time, she knew that she would have to grin and bear it because she and her best friend had each paid exactly half of the bill for the trip. It was also non-refundable and Whitney was not about to throw away that much money. So it looked like she and Aimee were going to have to make amends and try to at least be civil during the week they were spending together.

Sighing, Whitney walked into the living room and grabbed her small cell phone off of the coffee table, absent-mindedly looking through her contacts list until she found Aimee's number. Taking a deep breath, she punched in the number and bit her lip nervously. She figured that Aimee would probably either hang up on her or flat out ignore her call, but then again, they hadn't spoken in three days. Maybe Aimee would understand why Whitney had acted the way she did and would apologize.

* * *

Two days later…

"Hey girl, you nervous?" Aimee asked as she shoved another pair of shorts into her suitcase. She glanced over her shoulder at Whitney, who was applying some lip gloss with one hand, and straightening her long hair with the other.

The other girl stopped what she was doing, looked at her friend, and replied, "Not really. I mean, we're going to have some fun in the sun! What's to be nervous about?" She smiled ruefully at her friend, who was totally unaware that Whitney was lying. Truthfully, Whitney was very nervous, but she was also excited at the same time. A weekend at the beach was just what she needed, given the events that  
had happened over the past couple of days. She needed to be able to relax and leave all her problems behind her. Being at the beach, soaking in the warm sun, and feeling the sand beneath her toes, sounded like the perfect remedy.

The brunette was also hoping that the trip would help to mend things between her and Aimee. After all, the two girls had been friends since before they could walk, and had never had any major blowups or fights until this one. For that fact alone, Whitney was willing to put the minor discretion in the past and never bring it up again. She and Aimee were closer than sisters, and besides, everyone made mistakes. Whitney could only pray that it wouldn't happen again, or that Aimee wouldn't bring it up for a long while.

"Well, I think that's everything," Aimee said, as she looked at her suitcase critically and scrunched up her nose. "You think I packed enough?"

"Geez, Ames, we're not going on a year-long vacation to Europe!" Whitney exclaimed, amazed at the amount of clothing that her friend had packed. "How many outfits do you have in there? A hundred?"

Aimee smirked at her friend and said, "You can never be too prepared, especially when going to the beach. Who knows, we may see some hot guys." She elbowed her friend.

Whitney ignored the comment, mainly because she didn't even want to think about guys at this point. She just wanted to go to the beach, get a good tan, enjoy the atmosphere, and chill. Guys were not a priority. But that was typical Aimee; always trying to spice things up. Clearing her throat, Whitney changed the subject. "So yeah, girl, we better get going if we want to make it to the beach  
before it gets dark. Plus, we still have to get a hotel room."

Aimee nodded and sighed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she answered, as she hoisted her blue plaid tote bag over her shoulder and grabbed the handles of her suitcase with the other. Whitney didn't know the situation she was about to get into. If she had, she would have turned away and never looked back. But it would be too late for that once she found out the little plan Aimee had in store for both of them.


End file.
